A Last Son
by Captain Ash
Summary: "You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." ONE-SHOT IN ANTICIPATION FOR MAN OF STEEL!


A Last Son

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Superman and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

"You cannot ignore these facts! It's suicide! No, it's worse. It's genocide! I tell you that Krypton will explode!" A man wearing a black body suit shouted at a council. On the man's chest was a white crest in the shape of a diamond with what looked to be an S in the middle of it.

"And I tell you Jor-L, Krypton is merely shifting in its orbit." A councilman said calmly.

"This planet will explode within thirty days, if not sooner." Jor-L said sternly.

"Jor-L please be reasonable." A different councilman said.

"I've never been otherwise. This madness is your own." Jor-L said darkly.

"Any more talk about this will give us no choice, but to charge you with insurrection and sentence you with life-imprisonment." The head councilman said with a note of finality.

"You would charge me of insurrection?" Jor-L asked incredulously. Couldn't the council see that Krypton was doomed? Couldn't they see past their pride to realize that they could be wrong about Krypton only shifting in its orbit?

"Has it now become a crime to cherish life?" Jor-L asked, saddened by the fact the council was so stubborn.

"Will you abide by the council's decision?" The head councilman asked as everyone stood to leave the room.

"I will remain silent." Jor-Lsaid after a moment of thought.

"Neither I, nor my wife, will leave Krypton." Jor-L added as he took his leave.

* * *

A few days later at Jor-L and his wife, Lara's house, Jor-L was preparing a small space ship with many pipes and tubes as Lara walked in holding their son, Kal-L in red, blue, and yellow swaddling clothes. She wished that they didn't have to do this. Kal-L was their child. Why couldn't he stay with them?

"It's the only way Lara." Jor-L said as if he could read her mind, which was close to what he could do since they had been married for years.

"If he stays here with us, his fate will be the same as ours." Jor-L said sadly but firmly.

"But why Earth, Jor-L? They're primitives. They're at least 1,000 years behind us." Lara protested for the tenth time that week.

"He'll need that advantage in order to survive." Jor-L explained for the tenth time, and Lara accepted it as she placed Kal-L in the ship.

"He'll be so different. So alone." Lara said as she stroked her sleeping son's small patch of black hair.

"His dense molecular structure will make him strong. He'll be fast, nearly invincible, and Earth's yellow sun will cause his body to develop different ocular abilities more advanced than a human's or even our own." Jor-L said as he made the final adjustments to the ship's fuel tank.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-L." Jor-L said as he choked up slightly, and Lara felt the same as she felt tears in her eyes.

"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." Jor-L said to his infant son, as he took a green box from the control panel and placed it into the ship. He then engaged the ship's system.

'Goodbye my little Kal-L.' Lara thought sadly as the ship rose off the planet, and her son rose out of her life. Suddenly the Krypton began to shake violently as it erupted, taking the lives of billions of Kryptonians.

**20 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Avatar Korra was not in a good mood. The Equalists had made a threat against the Pro-Bending arena and as such Korra and her team, which consisted of her friends Mako and Bolin, decided to do everything they could to stop the city council from closing the arena as they had a lot riding on the finals.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said as she saw Tarrlok about to bang his gavel to adjourn the meeting. However before he could slam the gavel Lin whipped her hand out and a metal cable was sent flying which destroyed the gavel in mid swing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." She said as she walked in.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned Lin's agreement with the Avatar. Korra blinked and registered that Lin had indeed agreed with her.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked in confusion.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more back bone! It's time for the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." The Police Chief stated

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating to all-out war! The council is not changing its position." Tenzin argued.

"Now wait just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said as he raised his hand to interrupt the argument and gave the floor to Lin. Tenzin crossed his arms and faced Lin.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers since our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarrlok questioned.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with little doubt.

* * *

The matches went on without a hitch, though the Fire Ferrets were eliminated by Tahno and the cheating Wolfbats and knocked into the water below. However, after this loss things only got worse. One by one, spectators begin to put on Equalist masks and electrical gloves hidden in their boxes of popcorn. All over the stands, Equalists electrocuted metalbender cops from behind. Korra surfaced from the water along with her teammates and immediately noticed the electricity in the stands. The Fire Ferrets are suddenly electrocuted as they all screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

* * *

Tahno and the Wolfbats looked around in confusion and fear as Amon himself rose from the ring's center platform with a group of Equalists. Amon's Lieutenant retrieved the unconscious Fire Ferrets from the pool. Foolishly Tahno decided to fight Amon, leading to his own defeat and loss of bending. The Lieutenant tied the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports. At the top of the arena, Amon held a microphone surrounded by Equalist guards.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who..." The masked man started, but stopped when a voice called out.

"The only bully I see here is you!" Amon and his guards looked up to see a young man, possibly in his early to mid 20's standing across from them. He had straight jet black hair, with a small curl hanging over his forehead and blue eyes. He wore a bright blue, red, and yellow costume and had a long crimson cape that blew behind him. On his chest was a large diamond shaped crest with what looked to be an S in the center, though the design looked foreign to the people of this world.

If Amon was surprised by the man, he didn't show it as he simply chuckled and said,

"Well now, it seems that someone wants to play the hero for these cretins." The masked man then gave a signal for his guards to fire at the man with their gauntlets. The man crossed his arms over his chest as the Equalists opened fire. However, the caped man simply smirked as he said,

"I was hoping you wanted to do this the hard way." The caped man's then glowed red as he melted the gauntlets on the Equalist's hands, causing them to scream in pain. He then rushed toward Amon in a streak of red and blue, who managed to dodge. The other Equalists attacked, but the caped stranger threw them around like rag dolls. After all of the Equalists had been dealt with, the Lieutenant ran up behind the man to attack him, but the caped strongman quickly turned around and flicked the man in the head with his finger, sending his attacker flying backward. The strongman then speed over to the now awake Fire Ferrets in a blur and untied them.

At this point an airship crashed through the glass ceiling of the arena. Amon jumped onto a platform that the ship lowered as explosives that had been set around the arena went off.

"I'm going after Amon!" Korra said as she jumped into the water and waterbent herself up to Amon, but soon ran out of water and began to fall. The Avatar fell through the air, before she felt someone catch her. She looked and saw it was the man who untied her and her teammates.

"Relax, I've got you." He said kindly as Korra noticed he was falling as well.

"You've got me? WHO'S GOT YOU?!" Korra frantically asked as the caped stranger landed back in the arena as if it were nothing, where Chief Beifong waited.

"Who are you?" Lin asked as she narrowed her eyes at the man. Before he could answer, he saw that the commentator booth was crumbling and about to fall on the stands below

The caped man quickly flew over to catch the large room. He positioned himself directly under it and caught it with his bare hands. He then easily back over to the arena and sat it down carefully. The caped wonder then flew up through the hole in the ceiling, and looked to see the balloon was still heading off. Thinking quickly he flew over to it.

* * *

Inside the balloon Amon stood in the control room, both satisfied with his removal of the Wolfbats' bending and highly confused at the interruption of the caped man. Suddenly the balloon stopped abruptly, knocking Amon over. He looked up to see the caped man floating outside and holding the balloon single handedly.

"Hi there. You must get this a lot, but I hear you on the radio all the time and I was wondering if I could get an autograph." The costumed man said as he gave a sly smile. Amon ordered his men to fire at him, but as before it did nothing. The man then entered through the broken windshield and looked around. The other Equalists made a run for it, grabbing all available parachutes and jumping out of the aircraft, leaving only Amon and the stranger.

"You cowards!" Amon shouted as turned to glare at the superman before him.

"Looks like you really can't find good help these days." The caped man said shrugging.

"No. It's good they're gone. Now they won't be able to see me do this!" Amon shouted as he waved his hand at the man before him.

"I'm sorry, but was that supposed to do something?" The brightly costumed man said as he walked closer to Amon.

"Impossible! You... you're not human!" The Equalist leader screamed.

"Well not in the biological sense." The strongman said as Amon tried to run, but the caped man blew at his feet, freezing them solid. He fell over, as the caped being yanked out a metal bar and bent it around the masked man, effectively tying him up. He picked Amon up and flew him back down to the Arena. Both landed back down where Korra and Chief Beifong were.

"I don't think he'll be giving you anymore trouble." The stranger said as he handed over the unconscious Amon to Lin. Everyone was flabbergasted at what just took place. After the caped man looked around to make sure everyone was okay, just as Korra marched up to him.

"Alright, who are you? How did you do all that? What's that thing on your chest supposed to be?" The Avatar asked as the man began to float up into the air. He chuckled and replied,

"I'm a friend. As for how I did what I did, that's a trade secret I'm afraid. However I can tell you this. On my world this symbol means hope. So if that's all I'll be going, someone needs to land that balloon before it crashes." The man said as he rocketed out of the Arena, everyone speechless.

* * *

The next morning Korra woke up, her body sore from the events of last night. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly she was surrounded by Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo who all said at the same time,

"You met Superman last night!" Korra, completely lost, asked,

"Who?" Ikki held up that mornings Daily Comet and said,

"This guy!" Korra then saw a picture of the caped man from last night and a head line that read,

"**Mysterious Superman Saves Avatar and Pro-Benders from Vicious Equalist Attack**."

Korra was a little embarrassed and said,

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers. The Comet claims there's a half man/half bat living in Xue-Tian that terrorizes criminals." However, Jinora responded,

"But we heard Dad talking with Chief Beifong on the phone about how Superman saved you all." Before Korra could answer, Tenzin walked in with another man, who looked to be in his early twenties, behind him.

"Korra, this is Mr. Kuraku Kenta." Tenzin introduced the young man. He had messy black hair, wore a pair of round glasses with thick lenses that obscured his eyes, and wore a blue business suit with a simple red tie.

"Yes, uh, I was wondering if I could, um, talk to you about last night's events?" The reporter asked, obviously nervous.

"One second." Korra said as she quickly pulled Tenzin into the other room and shut the door.

"Since when do you let reporters in the temple?" Korra all but hissed out.

"Normally I wouldn't, but Mr. Kenta was far more polite than any reporter I've ever met." Tenzin said as Korra crossed her arms and huffed.

"Korra, it's just an interview that will probably take 15 minutes at the longest." Tenzin then opened the door, which revealed Kuraku being mobbed by Meelo and Ikki, while Jinora tried to keep her siblings under control. Korra could barely suppress her laughter, but a nudge from Tenzin snapped her out of it.

"Mr. Kenta? Maybe we should go outside." Korra said as Tenzin got his children off the poor man.

"Uh, that sounds swell." Kuraku said as he caught up to Korra who was headed out the door. The Avatar rolled her eyes at the word "swell" and said,

"Let me guess, you're from a small town?" Kuraku pushed his glasses up his nose and said,

"Yes actually, it's a little farming town called Sukoshi Village." Korra laughed and said,

"Alright Sukoshi, what do you want to know?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Korra laid awake in bed, the events of the previous night still playing in her mind. This Superman easily had more power than her and she knew it. She was really thinking that perhaps the world didn't need an Avatar anymore with him around.

'Maybe the world doesn't need _me_ anymore' She thought sadly.

_"Don't be so sure Korra." _A voice called out. Korra sat up in bed and saw none other than Avatar Aang in front of her.

_"This Superman may be powerful, but the world will always need an Avatar. Things are going to happen Korra. Some great..." _Aang said as he touched Korra's head.

She then saw visions of her battling alongside Superman as well as a man in a grey and black costume that gave him the appearance of a bat, a man in a scarlet costume and mask that ran nearly as fast or faster than an airbender, but the one that caught her the most off guard was what looked like Bolin in a green, black, and white costume with a small mask over his face who was flying and glowing green. Despite the strangeness she was witnessing she felt a sense of relief and even excitement.

_"However many terrible things are to come as well..."_

The visions then changed to dark images. One Superman writhing in pain as a bald man stood over him with a glowing green rock, another of a clown beating a boy in a red, yellow, and green costume with a crowbar, one of Korra herself locked in deadly combat with a woman in a cheetah costume, one of the scarlet speedster she saw before battling three benders that hurled fire, lightning, and ice at him, and finally Bolin fighting a purple man that glowed yellow, what looked like a red demon that spat bloody red fire, and finally a rotted corpse in a black costume. However the final vision sent shivers up Korra's spine. It was a vision of a charred black planet with gigantic fire plumes erupting from all four corners and into space itself.

_"All this and more will come to pass Korra, but fear not. You will lead a mighty league to bring justice to the world..." _Aang said as his voice faded. Korra sat in her bed wide awake. She was terrified of what was to come, but also had a sense of security. Things would get dangerous that was certain, but between her, Superman, and apparently Bolin soon enough, the world would be alright.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! One internet to anyone who can guess Korra's visions! This one-shot was written in anticipation of Man of Steel**


End file.
